The present invention relates, in general, to an electrical power plug, and to a method of making such an electrical power plug.
An electrical power plug of a type involved here has a carrier plate and a plurality of contact prongs which are received in assigned apertures of the carrier plate. Subsequently, the carrier plate and part of each contact prong are cast in a mold. These known power plugs have the drawback that faulty positions of the contact prong can easily be encountered in the power plug so that the reject rate is increased during production and/or the service life and reliability of the conventional power plug is decreased. Further, an inadvertent movement of the power plug may cause two contacts in the power plug to touch one another.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved electrical power plug to obviate prior art shortcomings and to ensure a precise positioning of the contact prongs, while still being simple in structure to allow manufacture in an easy and cost-efficient manner.